It has hitherto been required for a cutting tool for high speed cutting or a cutting tool for cutting a high hardness material such as a hardened steel, each including a cemented carbide, a cermet or a high speed tool steel as a substrate, to have excellent wear resistance and sliding properties, so that a surface thereof is coated with a hard film such as TiN, TiCN or TiAlN (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A hard film made of TiCrAlSiN and the like is applied to a die for cold working for use in forming of a steel material typified by a high tension steel material and the like (see, for example, Patent Document 2).